


Evocation

by Jinspiritzu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinspiritzu/pseuds/Jinspiritzu
Summary: Jungeun just wants to savour the tiny moments but it's all too soon before she wakes up and it's all over.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 19





	Evocation

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF.

_A laugh_.  
  
The first thing she registered was a sweet melodious laugh that made her want to keep listening forever. It made her want to save the sound as an mp3 in her head, no matter how absurd that sounded.  
  
Then. A sweet smell invaded her nostrils, making her automatically lean in for a _sniff_. If she hadn't sensed the sweet scent of jasmine and rose petals with her nose, then she wouldn't have known that she was capable of smelling anything at all.  
  
 _It was dark._  
  
She couldn't see anything but the pitch black darkness that absorbed everything with color. _Oh right_ , her sense of hearing and smell aren't the only things that she should be registering.  
  
She tried hard to look for something, _anything_.  
  
Jungeun didn't like the darkness that she was seeing. So, she focused on the laugh and sweet smell she was sensing instead. Her eyes can stay closed for now.  
  
 _Wait_. She realized.  
  
She could just open them. With a forceful command, she easily managed to burst her eyes open. Shutting it close immediately at the bright lights that filtered her vision. Opening them again, she squinted a little to focus.  
  
 _Everything was hazy and blurry._  
  
She stayed still, waiting for the image to clear. It slowly did, colors filling in as the bright white light blinding her eyes.  
  
 **Yellow.** It was the first color she noticed.  
  
She blinked, finally realizing that the color she saw was a block of newly dyed _blonde hair_. It was long and silky, Jungeun wondered if it hurt.  
  
 **Blue.** It was the color of the dress the girl was wearing. It matched her light and porcelain skin, the blonde hair beautifully cascaded down her back to cover it.  
  
 _Warmth._ She frowned wondering where that came from.  
  
Jungeun looked down at her own hand, _finally_ seeing where the warmth that she felt had come from. The girl's hand was soft and calloused at the same time, she loved the way it felt against her own skin.  
  
A _tug_ made her move, her body leaning forward as her legs followed.  
  
She had only noticed that the laugh she was hearing had _stopped_ , replaced it was the _most beautiful voice_ that she has ever heard.  
  
"Come on, Lip. We're gonna be late!" The girl scolded, she frowned. That _name_. It made her feel _weird_.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." A voice responded, she recognized it as her own.  
  
Confusion flooded her. She didn't tell herself to speak, why did she?  
  
 _It did sound different_. She thought. It sounded _happy_.  
  
Another tug snapped her eyes towards the girl again, she has yet to see her face. But Jungeun _knew_ that it would be beautiful. She didn't know how but she just knew that it was.  
  
She wanted to tell the girl to turn around. She wanted to see her face. She wanted to prove to herself that she was right, that it was as beautiful as she thinks it is.  
  
Her mouth _refused_ to move no matter how much she willed it to. And when it did, no voice came out of her lips.  
  
But she persisted, wanting to see the girl's face no matter what. It felt like she needed to see it, like it was the _last_ time she would be able to.  
  
"T-Turn around, p-please." Jungeun had managed to stutter out, even if _everything_ was pushing her not to.  
  
"Huh?" The girl asked, her back still facing her.  
  
"T-Turn around." She forcibly said.  
  
A laugh. The same melodious laugh she heard at the start of the _dream_.  
  
 _ **Dream.**_ _This was a dream_.  
  
As soon as she realized that, everything started to fade away.  
  
 _No!_ She shouted in her head. She _needed_ to see her face.  
  
Jungeun pulled the girl back, causing her to finally turn around. Everything was fading _fast_ , she needed to hold on. Even for just a few seconds. All she needs to see is her _face_.  
  
But just as she saw a part of it, a very ravishing _jawline_ that could cut through anything, she was pulled out of her _fantasy_ and into the _reality_ she hated waking up to.  
  
She sat up with a jolt, her hand immediately feeling around for her pencil with urgency.  
  
Jungeun flipped open an empty page from the sketchpad that she hid under her bed. Her hand worked fast, afraid that the image she saw would _disappear_ faster than she could draw.  
  
She drew each stroke with _fervour_ and each curve with with _utmost care_.  
  
But the picture in her head started fading _faster_ than she expected, her hand moved faster to keep up. Her grip tightened, the strokes refusing to follow her command.  
  
A _snap_ echoed in the silent room.  
  
She grunted in frustration, throwing away the _broken_ pencil on to the floor. In under a second, she managed to grab another one.  
  
Her hand went to continue her work but it was _too late_. The image was gone.  
  
 _ **"Come on, Lip. We're gonna be late!"**_  
  
 _Lip. Lip. Lip._ She needed to remember that.  
  
With fast strokes despite the numbness she felt in her fingers, she managed to write the name before it _completely_ disappeared into the depths of her mind.  
  
And just like that, the name was gone and so was the memory of her _past's_ events.  
  
Jungeun screamed, _throwing_ the sketchpad across the room. It hit a soft wall, causing a very quiet sound to echo around the room.

It laid on the ground, surrounded my hundreds of _other_ pages. _All with the same blonde girl drawn on it._  
  
Her hand clenched the other end of the pencil, breaking it into two when she used her force.  
  
The water in her eyes made her vision look blurry.  
  
She clutched her head, pulling her hair with so much force that it began to hurt. She hit her head with her fist as tears streamed down her face.  
  
 _A heart wrenching scream left her lips._  
  
  
........................................

  
  
  
"Doctor, we detect a spike in the stress signals exuded by Patient 0210. What should we do?" The new intern _urgently_ spoke, panic in her voice.  
  
He looked up at the room that held Patient 0210, true enough the poor girl was causing havoc.  
  
The doctor looked back down to his chart again, the seemingly _calm_ expression on his face surprised her.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll calm down soon. This happens everyday." He nonchalantly said, glancing up at the _padded_ _room_ once again.  
  
She looked at the scene that the doctor was staring at. True enough, the patient had started to calm down. The girl suddenly stood up, walking towards something on the ground to pick it up.

After _ripping_ a page from the sketchbook, she threw the paper to the ground like it _burned_ her. It hit the other pages littering the floor, _identical_ images drawn on them.  
  
She walked back to her bed, lifting the mattress up to put the beaten down sketchpad under it. The patient then proceeded to lie down and pull a blanket over herself, closing her eyes as she did so.  
  
The intern tilted her head at the weird scene, wondering if there were other patients in the psychiatric ward that were like that too.

“Since when did this start, Doc?” Her mouth asked before her mind could keep up. She pursed her lips, afraid that the doctor would reprimand her for asking too much questions on her first day.

 _Fortunately_ , he didn't.

“Seven years since the car accident, _wife_ died in the crash.” He answered instead.

Her heart dropped to the ground, she shouldn't have been so nosy.

“I-I'm sorry, Doc.” She said.  
  
The intern was about to leave and go back to her duties when the doctor called her name, making her freeze and turn around with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Please tell the nurse in charge of Patient 0210 that she needs to replace the broken pencils with new ones _again_."  
  
She frowned at the weird request before slowly nodding her head to say that she got it. At least, she wasn't in trouble.  
  
"What color Doc?" The intern asked before leaving.  
  
"Yellow and Blue." He answered.  
  
 _She didn't miss the pitiful glance he sent towards the padded room yet again._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this tweet ->>>>> https://twitter.com/gaydaero/status/1150691144717651968?s=19


End file.
